A chance meeting
by SwedishPancake
Summary: When Tino moves to Solna, Sweden for college, he ends up in an apartment next to a rather quiet, solitary native. Maybe with the help of his two new college friends, Emil and Lukas, he can bring this man out of his shell? Mainly SuFin but there will be DenNor on the side, and this is rated M for later chapters!


This was the Fin's first day in the large country of Sweden; he'd decided to move here for college. Though his parents were really hesitant about him moving away so far, they gladly paid for him to get an apartment in Solna, Sweden for the first three months of him being there (they'd be sending him money near the end of the month so he could pay up at the beginning). He knew he was going to be a new face here and that some of the people in Solna might not like him, but he'd just do his best to ignore them. The first few days he'd been living there, he'd learned another two other students in his college was living there too two floors above him. They were brothers; they seemed to like to keep to themselves, especially the blonde one. The both of them walked in line next to each other perfectly, and the one with white hair was shorter than the blonde one. He didn't get to know who they were until he'd gotten to the college there the first day (after almost missing the bus to get there), it was because he was completely lost and needed to get to his art class. The white haired one had ended up having the same class, so he helped Tino find the class and on their way there they'd started talking.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough! If it weren't for you I probably would've been scolded for being so late to class…"

"I know. The art teacher is kind and nice, but very stern. And I'm Emil, my brother is Lukas." Tino was a bit surprised that the other was willing to tell him their names, but grateful as well.

"Oh! Well, thank you so much Emil! It's nice to know I have a friend to count on here…" Emil nodded once before answering him.

"Of course. I know what it's like to be new here, so I don't mind helping you. Apparently you're the first new kid that's transferred here in a long while. Some of the other students are quite interested in you already." After that little conversation walking to their art class, Emil and Tino became quick friends. The Fin had learned that even though Emil and Lukas were brothers, Emil was raised in Iceland by his mother and Lukas was raised by their father in Norway. All three of them had gone out for lunch for the next six days (Emil and Lukas insisted they pay even against Tino's wishes), and had started studying together in Tino's apartment together.

Soon enough, he'd been living here for about a week now, things were going great but he'd learned that he lived next door to some really creepy, tall, blonde guy. Well, he wasn't _creepy_ per say, he was just…really tall and intimidating. Emil and Lukas had told him that the guy was a Native to Sweden and that he was pretty quiet and kept to himself a lot. They'd never talked before, but Tino already knew that the man had to be older since he left for work and not class every morning around 7 am and didn't get back until around 6 at night while Tino, Emil and Lukas were studying for their classes. That's when Tino finally decided to start asking about him.

"So…do either of you know his name?" Emil and Lukas looked up from their books, looked at each other then back at Tino before shaking their heads.

"I think that he works somewhere making furniture. That or he works at IKEA, doing lord knows what." Lukas mumbled as he scribbled down a few notes.

"Really? I thought he worked as at a construction site, I mean, he seems like he'd be strong enough to do so and his hands seems pretty rugged." Emil pitched his two cents in while glancing over at Lukas from the armchair he was in.

"So…Neither of you really don't know anything about him?" Yet again the two looked between each others, then back at Tino, shaking their heads. This saddened the Fin a little, but now he had a determination to find out exactly who this Swede was. It must be lonely having no one to talk to and everyone avoiding you!

Oddly enough the next day (Saturday), the land lord of the apartment building decided to be an ass and switch around the mail boxes so the lower floors were up higher and the higher floors were down lower. Tino's being on the second floor had ended up near the top where he couldn't reach it (especially with that damn table in front of the mailboxes). He'd been trying to reach up for it for the past 10 minutes, Tino was contemplating climbing on top of the table to get the mail, but the thing seemed so old and worn that it's probably break with him on it. Tino sighed and stopped leaning over the table and pouted to himself. This was so unfair!

Before he knew it, the neighbor he'd wanted to socialize with had come down to grab his own mail. He must of saw the smaller Fin struggling because as soon as he grabbed his own mail, he reached up and grabbed Tino's mail for him and handed it to him. This small action made Tino a little embarrassed, but good god was he grateful! He wanted to say thanks to the other male, but when he turned to do so, the other was already gone and up the stairs. He wondered why the taller man had bolted off like that, it was so weird! Maybe he was afraid to talk to Tino?

The Fin huffed softly as he started making his way up the steps, looking through his mail, but he'd started thinking as well. Why would anyone be afraid to confront him? Tino was nice and welcoming! Emil and Lukas had even said so. He sighed and opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him, tossing the mail onto the coffee table. But then something clicked in his mind. Maybe he wasn't afraid of Tino! Maybe he was actually that way with everyone! That had to be it! The Fin nodded to himself with a smile, now to formulate a new plan.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I plan on continuing this, and It's rated M for later chapters which will be posted randomly due to school.

And if you were wondering, Emil is Iceland and Lukas is Norway, I used the potential names for them from the Hetalia wiki.


End file.
